


【柚天】一些脑洞合集

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: 炸号前的一堆脑洞，都移过来吧
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【柚天】一些脑洞合集

一、【柚天】还记一个只撩不写的脑洞

这个脑洞是乱乱的梦境，我只负责整理，魔鬼是她！  
今天也是一把加长40米的大刀呢～

牛和鹅子是两所不同高中的学生，牛知晓鹅子这个人的时候，是高三，而鹅子比他小两届，刚刚升入高一。  
两个人都是私立高中的佼佼者，牛的名字鹅子很早就听说过，他的成绩，他的能力，一直都被鹅子奉为偶像。鹅子的手机里存着不少牛的视频，每次自己迷茫了，压力大了，都会翻出来看看。他见过牛参加辩论赛时有如青锋出鞘一般的锐利，见过牛在新学期作为奖学金获得者时身为学生代表的致辞，只是课业繁忙，加之又是两个学校，鹅子没有机会同牛见上一面。  
牛是在高三学习最紧张的时候听说鹅子的，在同班同学的口中得知另外一所学校里有这样一个姓名都不详的人，刚刚升入高一，整个人锐不可当，在知识竞赛里以自己一人的力量为学校力挽狂澜，最终鹅子的学校赢过了牛的学校。  
这件事在牛的学校被传开了，那时的牛没有心思去细究这个人究竟是谁，只是心中有一份期待，那是一种高手之间的惺惺相惜之感。后来两个学校举办了一次线上的象棋大赛，只为在课余之际丰富学生生活，牛的班主任在征求了牛的意见后，为他报了名，毕竟线上比赛，有网络就行，而且赛程不是很紧密，牛就当做是课外之余的休闲娱乐了。  
牛作为自己学校的比赛选手，一路过关斩将杀到决赛，其实对他来讲比赛的对手都不是很厉害，直到决赛时遇到的那个人。  
牛在决赛遇到了一个名字叫做今天要下棋的对手，两个人一路胶着厮杀，直到最后牛才将了那人一军，此时棋盘上棋子剩余的数量，将双方加起来，也不过五子。  
牛第一次在同龄人中遇到旗鼓相当的对手，整个人的胜负欲都被调动了起来，心底默念着对方的名字，却始终不知道屏幕那端的到底是谁。开局前两个人有过短暂的打字交流，就算是对手之间的相互认识，牛告诉对手可以叫他柚子，而对手告诉牛，叫他今天就行。牛一直以为今天这个名字是他随口说的，但同时也将这个名字放入了心底，直到他听说，这个今天就是在知识竞赛里力挽狂澜的那个小他两届的学弟，心里对这个人的好感更加丰富了起来，只是他即将面临高考，很多小心思就只能压下去。  
考上大学的牛顺利地以学霸的身份完成了学业，在这期间他也曾经打听过心底这个势均力敌的人，只是都无疾而终了。  
后来有一些人知道牛在找一个自己喜欢的人，很多年轻貌美的小女孩因为喜欢牛，便借此刻意接近，只是牛知道，都不是她们。  
远在另一个大学的鹅子也关注着牛，直到有人传来消息，说牛有喜欢的人了，并且不知道因为什么原因和自己喜欢的人失散了，而牛在大学一直锲而不舍地在找她（他？），这个时候的鹅子心里很难过。  
大学毕业后的牛先是自己在外忙了几年，然后拗不过家里才回来接手了父亲的家业，但是一直遍寻不着心底那片白月光的人有些气馁，年龄确实已经到了需要结婚时候的牛，在不得已之下按照家里的安排接受了商业联姻，而结婚对象就是鹅子。  
牛其实内心很抗拒这个联姻，但他找不到自己心底的那个人，也不知道这几年的遍寻不着，那人会不会有了自己爱人，自己的家庭，毕竟他们的交集少之又少，甚至可以称为没有。所以为了家业的发展，为了父母的心血，他理智地接受了这个安排。  
和鹅子结婚对牛来说没有任何影响，也许就是两个适婚年龄的人住在了一起，同时对彼此的产业有了更加促进的发展。  
没有感情，没有任何接触的两个人因为命运的安排走到了一起，牛温文尔雅，以翩翩君子的风度对待自己的结婚对象，两人相敬如宾，也相敬如冰。  
鹅子对待这场婚姻是满怀期待的，因为他喜欢牛，这么多年他也一直在打听牛的消息，整个人也越陷越深。可是当他看到牛对他的态度，鹅子那最深沉的期待被一桶冰水，彻底熄灭了。  
他知道了，牛有喜欢的人，而且喜欢的很深沉。他曾经以为牛答应了结婚是放下了心底的人，可他没有。他曾对他微笑地说过，整个别墅哪里都可以去，只有书房旁的小屋子不可以，那里的钥匙，被牛贴身收藏。  
聪明如他，怎么会猜不出那屋子里放置的东西有多么重要，他很清楚地记得，牛当时和他说这句话时，笑容有多冰冷疏离。  
牛刚刚接手家业，很多东西还没有接触过，鹅子一边在暗地里默默地帮他，一边在牛出现问题时光明正大的以他另一半的身份帮他化解危机。牛在不断接触的过程中慢慢地不再抗拒鹅子，可是他心底还有那个没有追寻到的人。  
得不到的永远在骚动。  
牛一边慢慢发现鹅子的优点，一边陷入自己不忠的自责里，回家之后的接触即便是越来越和谐，但他将自己关在小房间的时间也越来越长。  
鹅子心如刀割。  
两个人的婚姻生活维持了一年半，终于在牛的矛盾心理下，鹅子心灰意冷。  
鹅子喜欢牛，但是做不到让自己喜欢的人那么痛苦，他选择放手。  
独自一个人和双方的父母谈过，又将离婚协议签好，两个人之间不涉及任何财产的分割，鹅子净身出户，同时两家的商业合作继续，不受任何影响。  
鹅子和父母商量过，暂时还要自己父母受累一段时间，他想出去走走，等过了这段时间，他会回来的。  
鹅子的父母心疼鹅子，但也没有怪牛。鹅子解释过，说所有的问题都出在了他自己身上，他将责任都揽下了，留给了牛一个在双方父母心中的好印象。  
鹅子用了一天的时间收拾好了自己所有的东西，晚上坐在沙发上等牛下班，牛看到离婚协议时整个人也有点懵，但是鹅子和他解释了，他决定，放牛哥毫无顾忌地去追寻自己心底的那个人。  
只是鹅子没有说，自己是真的爱他。  
看着鹅子离开，牛也没有阻拦，只是心底有些酸酸的，他推开那个小房间的门，又将自己关了进去。  
其实他每次来到这里，并不是为了思念什么，只是心底摇晃了，不确定了，都会来这里冷静一下，这个屋子也不过是挂着一些他们之前交手时对弈的棋局，还有他收集到的两次今天竞赛时的试卷复印版，除此之外，这个屋子里再也没有其他和那人相关的东西。  
牛看着眼前的这些图片，眼底心头突然涌上了一种失去了的感觉，他想离开屋子去追那个拉着自己的行李箱远去的背影，但当他摸到门把手时，又停下了。  
既然对方已经准备离开，那自己又怎么去挽回，毕竟伤害他最多的，就是自己。  
牛在鹅子离开后，每次回家都觉得鹅子还在，可是楼上楼下却遍寻不到他的踪迹。  
不会再有人在他早起时和他一杯温热的牛奶，不会有人在他文件批累时给他点播，不会再有人为他搭好今天的西装，更不会有人在漆黑的夜里为他留一盏灯。  
牛忽然明白自己失去了什么，不单单是习惯，他失去了一个可以和他相互依靠，可以和他执手前行的人。  
他终于在鹅子所做的一点一滴中感受到了爱意，而此刻，他的师兄也过来告诉他，曾经几次因为他刚接手时，对公司的业务还不太熟悉而出现的纰漏，都是鹅子派人来帮他们解决的问题。  
懊悔与亏欠感慢慢爬上牛的心头，他又一次知道了自己有多对不起鹅子，于是他给鹅子打电话，想要做些什么挽回，但是鹅子始终不接。于是他向鹅子父母致电，鹅子母亲语重心长地劝慰着牛，这时牛才知道，鹅子对父母没有说自己一丝一毫的不是，反而将所有的过错承担了下来，在他们面前，给牛铺垫出了一个被自己伤害的苦情人的形象。  
牛没有得到鹅子的任何消息，甚至他去了哪里也没有任何人知道。牛在某一天的商业活动里回到了自己高中的母校，见到了自己高中时的班主任，他和牛聊天时不经意地提到了牛心里的那个白月光，牛紧张的手抓紧了手中的矿泉水瓶。  
老师笑了笑，打趣着牛，说牛这前后近十年还没有忘掉自己那个对手，牛激动地问着老师是否有这个人的消息，老师说，只知道那孩子姓金，好像叫金天。  
牛这才知道，当年下棋时，对方为什么说叫他今天就行，原来今天就是金天。  
老师看他十分激动地打听着这个人的消息，于是他告诉牛，可以去那个孩子的母校看看，听说那个孩子在知识竞赛上的表现，还被学校写在了学校自己编撰的大事记里，这一晃，也快十年了。  
了解到了具体情况的牛，驱车赶到了鹅子的母校，在对外开放的图书馆里，找到了最近一版的大事记。  
核对着年份，牛翻开了那记录着历史的一页，金博洋三个字映入眼帘，牛一遍一遍地看着那一句话，好像每个字都认识，却又都不认识，直到控制不住的泪水盈满了眼眶，他才真真正正地承认，他所追逐了近十年的人，终于被他亲手丢掉了。  
牛放下那本书，回去后疯狂地到处找鹅子，终于在他的恳求下，鹅子的老铁答应帮他打一个电话。  
电话接通时，牛有千言万语，却不知从何说起。他对他说，他想念他，他希望他回来。  
可已经不想再爱的鹅子，却对他说:你对我，只是习惯，并没有爱，算了，我们不要再折磨彼此，何必呢。  
随后，鹅子便狠心地挂断了电话，任凭牛再怎么拨打，都无人接听。  
牛的手机上在这之后收到了一条短信，是鹅子发给他的，他说:  
“你终究是我少不更事时的一场梦。  
梦醒了。  
什么都没了。”  
从此以后，两人再无交集。  
满目山河空念远，不如怜取眼前人。  
这句话，从来都不是假的。

二、【柚天】又记一个只撩不写的不正经的脑洞

没有背景，没有身份设定，就是刚刚和乱乱聊天聊出来的爱错了时间的问题。

鹅子很喜欢牛，也趁着青春年少的热情与执迷追逐着牛，想尽办法对他好，为了让他开心，做了很多事。牛待他与其他人没什么区别，他以为这个小孩子只是单纯的分不出什么是好感，什么是喜欢，也不知道什么是爱。所以对他的掏心掏肺有当过开玩笑的话语，有过不经意的遗忘，有过义正言辞的拒绝，也有过毫不在意的忽略。  
鹅子追逐的这一路上十分艰难也特别伤心，就连每隔一段时间的联系，久了，也被人视为了骚扰。于是牛开始正式的拒绝，但是看着他那双眼，自己又突然觉得有些不忍心。  
最终，被忽略，被一点一点伤害的鹅子选择了放弃，从那开始，不再纠缠牛，也不再出现在他的面前。  
刚开始的时候，牛还在窃喜自己终于和鹅子说清楚了问题，但是过了两天他就发现了，这个人的身影仿佛已经融入到自己的生活里，自己每做一件事，也许都会勾出和他相关的记忆，牛突然觉得自己好像做错了什么，又好像丢掉了什么，心底空落落的。  
鹅子在追求失败后出去旅游了几天，将自己放空，然后思考人生。他终于觉得自己对于牛来讲，是一个毫无关系的两个个体，他们之间的唯一联系都只是他那份热情，如今热情被他亲手扑灭，那自己还要怎么坚持？  
强迫自己不要去想，不要去思念这个人，慢慢的，他将所有的情感沉于心底，到头来，觉得自己已经不爱了。但牛这个人，对于鹅子来说还是特殊的一个人，只不过，没有了共度一生的想法。  
心，如一颗等待萌发的种子，他将这颗种子里发出的那只可以开花的幼苗彻底掐断，从此没有了爱一个人的热情，那他就不会爱了。  
牛在鹅子离开后才后知后觉的发现，原来自己不是毫不在意那个人，他的一举一动都融在了自己一点一滴的生活过程中。于是牛开始到处找鹅子，试图回应他，接纳他，可是心已经死了的人，心底那湖潭也随之静止冰封，再也兴不起半点波澜。  
后知后觉的牛找到了鹅子，和他说自己已经习惯了自己身边有他存在的情况，让他回来他身边，但是牛不够坦诚，一直不肯亲口承认他喜欢他，那个时候鹅子已经放下了，自然不会答应他。  
鹅子听完牛表述，对他说道:“算了吧，人生旅途上的风景那么多，你何不去看看其他的，双手捧着的是攥不住的沙，又何必呢，我已经不爱了。”  
“放过我，放过自己吧。”  
然后因为牛那边出了点问题，危机来的特别快，鹅子为了救牛丢掉了自己的小命，临走前叫牛替他活下去，替他看看这个世界。  
这时牛才承认自己是真的爱上了他，也真的舍不得鹅子，但是人却已经彻底地离开了他。  
他背负着后知后觉的懊恼，在失去爱人的痛苦中煎熬，他自责，他悔恨，但都不能随他而去。  
他连和他共死的权力都被剥夺。  
从此人如孤舟一叶，遍随烟波，却无人渡我。  
直到牛离开之前，他孤身一人摸着他留给他的遗物，含着笑，意识逐渐抽离的那一刻，他说：“我等了五十年，终于等到你来接我了。”  
“错过了一辈子，现在我终于可以和你在一起了。”

三、【柚天】再记一个那位大人和鹅子的脑洞

再记一个只撩不写的脑洞，是被乱乱逼迫的！

双医生身份，外科主治柚X麻醉医生天。  
牛作为医学界大佬，最年轻的主治，从日本交换过来三年进行学习交流，来了后到鹅子的医院的牛，就空降为外科副主任，主刀一把手，日常除门诊与休班之外，每天上午查完房后都会去13楼的手术室（不要问我问什么是13楼，我们医院手术室就是13楼！我喜欢！其实是12楼半，手术室是个半层（小声bb））因为是外科主刀，牛每天都要上手术，时间久了就和13楼手术室的麻醉师和小护士们很熟悉。  
鹅子是13楼常驻的麻醉师，毕业后就被收到医院里从基础做起，因为常年带在密闭的手术室里，很少晒太阳，所以皮肤比一般人都要白的多，被小伙伴们戏称为移动的人形反光板。他只要在手术室里他没戴上帽子和口罩，医生和护士都不准他靠近无影灯，嫌弃他白到反光晃眼睛。  
鹅子和牛是因为一台夜里的紧急手术搭台时认识的，迷迷糊糊的鹅子在值班的时候被人挖起来给患者进行麻醉，在台后做心电监护的时候才注意到在主刀位置上认真做手术的牛。那双修长灵巧的手在那场手术后留在了他的记忆里，耳边听着的都是那些小护士们的八卦，自然都是关于牛的。比如他在外求学的经历，比如他怎么成为最年轻的主治的，比如他发表在SCI的论文有多棒，比如他在日本时所获得的奖项。  
他的论文鹅子通读过很多遍，对他来讲，这位素未谋面远隔一水的他国人，是他藏在心底的偶像，这些，就连和他一起工作的同事都不知道。  
他惊觉自己喜欢那个人的时候，是在牛已经来了半年之后。某一天急诊紧急抢救一个被送过来的车祸患者，请了外科会诊，同时联系手术室安排手术，但因为伤的太重，需要开放静脉通路，众所周知，麻醉是全医院最会打针的，所以临时就将最会打针的鹅子抓来给患者把针扎上了。他按照急诊医生的安排做完全部工作后，牛匆匆赶来，看了一眼立刻让急诊送上去手术，但是因为患者内出血严重，在路上就去世了。患者家属不依不饶，按住最眼熟的鹅子就要打，被牛一把拦下了。拉着鹅子的手腕将他藏在身后，整个人带着保护的意味。因为是一线医生，牛处理这种医患矛盾有自己的方法，化解了眼前的紧急情况，交代急诊科的护士按照医院流程给患者家属办理手续，拉着鹅子就离开了现场。  
鹅子呆呆地跟在穿着白大褂的那人身后，被带到门诊楼后不大的小花园里才停下，他不记得他说了什么，只记得夜里紫藤花下的那人，在月光的映照下温柔且安抚的笑意。  
牛知道自己喜欢躲在电脑后面进行麻醉监护的那个白嫩的人，最喜欢看到的就是他穿着一身蓝绿色的手术服，摘掉口罩时笑出的那颗小虎牙。那次夜班的紧急抢救，那个一直在二线的人，因为没有面对激动的患者家属的经历而险些被打时，他将他护在身后，那时的他特别想脱掉身上的白大褂，将威胁他安全的人纷纷打倒在地。当他拉着那个好像被吓到的人走到楼下小花园时，对他说了“今晚月色真美”的那句话，只是他依旧呆愣愣的，应该是没有听懂。  
之后的工作一如往常，两个人经过相互试探，和医院的固定轮换出游后确定了关系，开始了没羞没臊的生活。脑外科的米沙是鹅子的老铁，经常揶揄他，也是最先发现她们之间猫腻的。身为手术室护士长的隋文静也觉得自家的大白菜被人拱了。儿科的宇野是牛的师弟，早就知道了牛对鹅子的小心思，但是宇野没说。两个人在一起半秘密半公开地待了一年多，鹅子要外出培训半年，走的时候两个人商议的很好，每个月都要抽出时间或是过去或是过来。可是千算万算算不出牛那边的交换学习出现了问题，他被迫要回国办理各项事宜，离开之前和鹅子通了电话，说好办完事情就会回来，可是回去了的牛就杳无音信了。等着他的鹅子没办法确定情况，偷偷的请了假，联系好宇野做指挥之后，跑到了日本找牛，却发现始终都找不到。  
心灰意冷的鹅子回到国内，终于在半年之后的一个学术交流会的视频里见到了牛，鹅子发了疯一样去找这个学术交流会的信息，最后追查到，牛是在回去的一场会诊手术中，因为患者突发的大出血死亡，被患者家属打伤了头部，导致重伤失忆。他完全忘记了近几年的事情，也忘记了鹅子，但是作为医学生治病救人的能力还在，只是家里不再让他接触较多的患者了，而他也从临床更偏向学术研究，从而才有了学术交流会的视频。  
得知真相的鹅子又一次跑到了日本，终于在他现在所在的医院里见到了牛。挂了号，以一个患者的身份去问诊，牛用日语问道:这位患者你哪里不舒服。鹅子用自己半年来学到的磕磕巴巴的日语回道:我心里很难过，会胸闷，头疼，眼睛干涩。牛听完，微笑且礼貌地对他说:那请麻烦您去心内科挂号，我这边只看外科，不好意思。  
鹅子听完点点头，说了一句打扰了，转身后，泪流满面。  
没了！就这样！

分享一个还在一起时候的小剧场  
某天夜班，脑外科送来一个脑外伤的急诊要求手术，大手术，需要开颅，时间很长。  
鹅子在患者送过来的时候出去刷手，看见米沙也在那里刷，就抱怨道:就说今天不吃柚子了，那人非叫我吃，不知道麻醉师白天吃柚子晚上开脑子么，这都是有数的！  
米沙:柚子？你怎么着羽生了？这么情趣的话你们俩能不能回家再说？  
鹅子:……什么鬼？？(⊙o⊙)  
真没了！甜饼也没了！

【柚天】记一个那位大人和鹅子的脑洞

记一个脑洞。

那位大人和鹅子属于同一个组织的不同部门，很少见到，不过近期任务比较多，两个人搭档的时候也比之前多了不少，所以慢慢地熟悉起来。两个人相互吸引，相互扶持，在几个关键的任务里都活了下来。组织里将他们养大，给他们灌输的思想就是忠诚，服从，以及为着正义而奋斗，所以他们一直都觉得自己所做的都是对的，是应该的。直到最近几次他们两个在一起时才发现有些问题解释不通。比如他们要去抓的人是一个所谓的，危害社会，但却只是个普通人。鹅子见他八九岁的女儿抱着父亲的腿不撒手，哭着骂他们是魔鬼的时候，他才惊觉自己也许是错了。  
因为任务失败而被惩罚的鹅子在养伤的期间见到了前来探病的那位大人，两个人因为这件事详细地研究了近期的任务，整个养伤的过程那位大人把鹅子撩到手的同时，将疑问梳理了七七八八，越研究越有一种幻灭感，直到鹅子痊愈，他准备和那位大人救下其他组下一个任务想要抓的人，在交锋中才发现原来自己坚持的，都是假的，是错的。  
当自己所认为的信仰在经过时间的洗礼与现实的告诫后，发现一直以来的坚持竟然是错误的，而它也将不在是自己固守在心底的那份信仰时，那种绝望与崩塌感纷至沓来。  
信仰被摧毁，信念受到挑战，曾经以为的公平与正义到了最后变成了毁灭一切的帮凶。他们被打击，被内心谴责，经过磨难，两个人脱离了组织，并且在重建信仰中相互扶持。  
为了弥补身上背负的过错，他们与组织对抗，直到最后真正的正义取得了胜利，两个人却无法相守了。组织彻底覆灭前，鹅子接触了领导者，为了那位大人能够活下去，鹅子在最后与组织做了交换。  
鹅子说:如果上天注定我和他只能活下去一个，那我宁愿是他，我离开了，他也会坚强的活下去，带着我的命，替我活下去。但如果是他不在了，那我也就死了，因为没有他，我一定活不下去…  
最后那位大人就踏上了找寻失踪的鹅子的艰苦旅途，始终没有发现，鹅子最后留给他的那个戒指里，装着齑粉一样的骨灰。

【柚天】【源弗】记个脑洞

*晚上洗衣服的时候一时脑抽下的产物，给雪夜说了说，现在整理下来了，凑合看吧。  
*拥有世袭爵位的某牛X弗拉明戈舞者（杀手）甜  
*或者是我们之前说的奥利金Xflamenco  
*也有可能是起源X弗拉明戈  
*反正是我的脑洞，谁知道究竟是啥？？？看故事吧！

——————  
杀手甜隐藏在流浪的舞团里完成各种任务，到了这个城市后因为没有什么有赏金的任务派下来就利用舞者的身份进行表演。  
一袭红衣热情如火，可面容却阴郁冰冷，一冰一火的反差激起了身份高贵的牛的征服欲。  
牛包下了舞团一天，点名让甜给他自己一个人跳舞，晚上就将甜带回去暖床了。  
中间也不是什么烽火戏诸侯为求美人一笑的故事，总之就是冷面美人依旧高傲清冷，高贵邪魅的牛仍然手段高超。  
甜表面不动声色，可心底一点点的被融化，特别是他夜里抱着他入睡早上要用热情的吻将他叫醒。要知道，杀手的本能让他不允许睡的那样深沉。可是在牛身边，他开始一点一点地不自觉依赖了。就像是飞倦了的鸟，终于找到了自己的归巢。  
可是好景不长，牛找他的次数开始变少，每次虽然依旧热烈但是甜感觉的到，他的心思已经走远了，每一次他们都像是打架一样激烈，但那种看不见未来的黑暗与决绝让甜的心情跌入谷底。  
然后他接到了自己的下一个任务，就是杀掉牛。  
悬赏任务本来是被另一个杀手组织接下的，那会的甜听说了一些，于是便在第一次暗杀时出手救下了牛，算是还他这么久的情意，虽然有可能是假的，虽然现在已经没有了。  
这次救牛的时候甜受了伤，但是牛忙于处理各种突发的事情根本无暇顾及甜，所以根本就什么都不知道。  
他对甜虽然爱，但也从未放弃过警惕，生在他们那样的世袭家族，学会的第一件事就是保护自己，谁也不信。  
牛和甜联系少了的那段期间也会定期给甜那里送去一些小礼物，一直没有停过，包括这次他遭遇暗杀之后，派人给甜送各种东西的使者也没断过。  
上次那个组织任务失败后的第三天，赏金又翻了一倍，于是甜那个组织接了任务，而派出的杀手就是甜。  
就在接到任务的当天，舞团接到消息，牛的家族包下了他们的场子，这次来看的贵宾将会是牛带着母亲和未婚妻。鹅子知道，牛近期的疏远就是因为母亲给他安排了未婚妻，所以他一直在忙着家族和未婚妻的事，甜知道之后只是看了看一旁送来的红玫瑰，拈起一只将花朵紧紧地攥在了手里，直到那红色花汁如血一般在指间流出。  
牛的未婚妻点了鹅子的弗拉明戈，她也不是什么傻到底的富家小姐，知道自己的未婚夫曾经包下这个舞团在这里看了一天的舞蹈，自然也就打听了他看的是什么。  
甜带着伤，一身红衣如旧，冷着脸跳了一曲更加妖媚阴柔的弗拉明戈，那每一次拍手，都拍在了牛的心尖上。  
伤口开裂，殷红的血从内向外濡湿了红色的舞衣，可衣服是红的，血液也是红的，没有人看的到，只有他自己微微颤抖的手知道，失血过多的他根本就拿不动手枪去取牛的性命了。  
他表演后向台下致谢，转身前，专注地看着牛，微微笑了，那笑容一扫舞蹈时的清冷阴郁，温暖的如同吹开三冬的春风，牛是第一次见到他这样的笑，太珍贵绝美。可只是昙花一现。转身离开的甜压着自己肩上的伤口，在牛炽热目光的注视下一步一步地走回了后台。  
——————  
*脑洞到这里其实就差不多了，因为最开始没有考虑什么结局，然后我和雪夜讲脑洞的时候就临时给了她几个结局，想看的可以往后看。  
刀子*4  
甜狠下心杀了牛，完成了任务，以后他就是那个没有灵魂的弗拉门戈舞者，再也没有情绪，也不会笑了。  
或者甜没有完成任务，被组织处理掉了，牛费尽心力最后只找到了甜留给他的金花生。  
再或者杀牛的任务是未婚妻下的，牛最后把未婚妻解决掉再去找甜，却发现舞团已经人去楼空，再也找不到曾经那个跳着热情如火的弗拉明戈的红衣舞者了。每当牛听说哪里有流浪表演的舞团里有人会跳弗拉明戈，牛都会赶过去确认一下，有时他只是坐在观众席上看着舞台上那个人拍手旋转，可是目光却仿佛在透过那个舞台看向另外一个人。  
又或者牛忘记了有那样一个红衣舞者出现在自己的生命里过，只是在每天清晨后，总觉得自己的脑海里仿佛有一双清冷的眼，和一个绝美的笑。


End file.
